


Danger In This Club (ON HOLD)

by Nagisa_Akabane



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling, Drunkenness, GakuKarmagisa, Gakushuu is too but not on the same level, Karma and Gakushuu are shocked, Karma is very protective, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Nagisa still looks like a girl, Nagisa works at a club, Strippers & Strip Clubs, There's a small age difference, Threats of Violence, Threesome - M/M/M, clubs, karmagisa - Freeform, karushuu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-08 12:58:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagisa_Akabane/pseuds/Nagisa_Akabane
Summary: Karma brings Gakushuu to a club one day to just relax and not be so stressed. Both are left shocked after witnessing a certain bluenette dancing so gracefully at the pole."Hey-o, here comes the danger up in this club."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I somehow got this idea from literally just thinking about a song and GakuKarmagisa.  
> I have problems-

_"I know the perfect way to help you."_

Once those words had left Karma's lips, Gakushuu knew it couldn't be anything good, but he followed along anyway. See how bad it really was.

His whole face went blank upon realizing that Karma had dragged him to a  _club_ of all things. He turned to face the devilish redhead. "Akabane, what's the meaning of this? You know I hate places like this." A smirk made its way onto Karma's lips. "I'm aware, but this one is different. C'mon, you'll enjoy it."

Before he could decline, Karma grabbed his wrist and dragged him inside. They were faced with a huge crowd, but Karma managed to push through it and got them a spot in front of the stage. Asano felt very uncomfortable in such a place, and his eyes kept darting everywhere. He felt a soft grip on his hand and turned to see Karma looking at him with a worried expression. "You feeling alright?"

"I...don't like the huge crowd." He mumbled, just loud enough for the redhead to hear. He was pulled close to Karma and a soft kiss was planted on his head. Their attention soon turned to the stage when the lights dimmed even further. The lights on the stage slowly flickered to life before the first person walked out.

For the most part, Gakushuu ignored the dancers, not really finding much interest in them. That is, until the last one walked out on stage. 'She' had beautiful blue hair that reached just a bit past 'her' shoulders, and 'her' outfit was simple. A dark red, mini dress that faded to orange at the bottom and just barely reached past 'her' thighs, fishnet stockings, black flats, and cats ears the same color of 'her' hair, with a matching cat tail.

The crowd went wild when 'she' stepped on stage. 'She' waved to the crowd and blew a kiss to everyone before walking over to the pole and hooking 'her' leg around it, quickly pulling 'her' body close to the metal.

Karma and Asano both had the same reaction when they first saw 'her' and they both stared wide-eyed at the bluenette on stage.

"There's no way..."

"That can't possibly be..."

_"Nagisa?"_


	2. Chapter 2

Music blasted from the speakers that were set up by the stage. Nagisa moved his body to the rhythm of the music, occasionally wrapping his leg around the pole. He had discarded his dress and now only had on red and orange panties, the fishnet tights, and the cat accessories, along with a fabric that went around his shoulder to his chest, stopping at his hips. 

The crowd was going wild as he danced, and he hid his shock. He even heard a few people scream, "We love you, Azure Viper!" which made him smile. His dance soon ended and he waved to the crowd before bending over to pick up the dress and his flats, giving off the perfect view of his ass to anyone who could see it. And it just so happened that a certain redhead and strawberry blond were two of the people who caught that view.

He walked off stage and headed to the dressing rooms, changing into something that was more comfortable. As he pulled on a comfortable shirt, one of his co-workers, Nakamura, barged into the room. "Nagisa, there's two guys who are requesting your service for a million yen." The bluenette blinked, shocked. No one's ever requested his service before.

"Alright... Um, tell them to wait in room 3-E. I'll be there shortly." The blonde nodded then left the room, closing the door so Nagisa could have some privacy while changing. He soon walked out, wearing what could easily be a crop top on someone else, booty shorts, ripped leggings, and a pair of flats. He headed to room 3-E, pulling his hair into a loose ponytail to keep most of it away from his face.

When he opened the door, he seriously wasn't expecting to see his two closest friends sitting on the bed, waiting for him. He gulped down the lump in his throat as he walked in and closed the door behind him. That caught their attention, and a set of mercury eyes, along with a set of violet eyes, looked directly at him. The redhead's lips turned into a smirk as he stood up and headed over to Nagisa.

"So you're a stripper, eh, Nagisa?~" Karma stopped when he was directly in front of him. "Not...not usually." He messed with the end of his shirt, avoiding Karma's gaze. This time, it was Gakushuu who spoke up. "How long have you been working here?"

"A-about a year." He started stuttering, feeling vulnerable. "I started out as a b-bartender, but occasionally will go up o-on stage to fill in f-for anyone..." "So today was a fill in?" Karma asked, tilting his head a bit. A small smile formed on Nagisa's lips, and for a split second, the look in his eyes was unreadable. "This time was by my own choice." He seemed to have just stopped stuttering, which seemed odd to Karma and Gakushuu.

"So you willingly let a ton of people,  _guys_ most likely, see you like that?" Gakushuu stood up, walking over to them. Nagisa seemed to go silent, looking down at his feet. "It wasn't for the dancing, or the crowd...or any of that..." He said quietly, shutting his eyes. "Nakamura had said that I'd get a raise if I took part in tonight's show, and that I didn't have to do it if I didn't want to... But I did anyway, just for the raise..."

Karma glanced at Gakushuu before looking at Nagisa. He suddenly pulled the bluenette close, causing him to squeak out in surprise. His eyes shot open, widending and his cheeks turned a dark red as he was held close to Karma's chest. "You know, that move you pulled was really risky." Karma growled into his ear as Gakushuu moved to where he was behind Nagisa. 

"Showing your ass off like that... Oh god, it was so sexy." Gakushuu placed his hands on Nagisa's hips, sending a look to the redhead. He nodded and smirked. "I'd say we should give him a punishment~" Nagisa's eyes widened even more, if it was even possible, and he tried to pull away, but the two taller, stronger guys had him trapped. He knew their methods of punishment a little too well, seeing as he's known them for quite awhile.

So he knew what should be in his expectations whenever he heard 'punishment' leave either of their lips when dealing with him. He squeaked out when he was picked up and struggled in Karma's grasp before he was placed on the bed. "W-wait, I p-promise I won't d-do that a-again! N-no, don't t-touch there! S-Shuu! K-Karma!"

**_~~~~~~_ **

Nagisa groaned as he slowly started to wake up. His vision was blurry at first when he opened his eyes, but as he looked around, it started to become less blurry. He winced at the pain that shot through his hips and ass, remembering what had happened a few hours earlier. He looked at the two males sleeping and couldn't help but smile. They both looked peaceful as they slept.

He shook his head and carefully got off the bed, his legs shaking. It hurt so much to stand, to walk, but he needed to take a bath. Luckily, there was a bathroom connected to the room, seeing as the room was designed for him. He headed to the bathroom and opened the door before walking in, closing the door behind him. He moved over to the tub and stepped into it, before sinking down to his knees.

Tears started to fall down his pale cheeks as he reached out and started the water. 

 _I let them do this,_ he thought as tears streamed down his face, landing on his legs.  _And it hurts because I know it was just for the pleasure. It always is, they have each other. Why should a lowly nobody like me try to barge in on their relationship?_

The bath slowly filled with warm water, but Nagisa barely took notice to it.

_Gakushuu is rich, he could give Karma everything he ever wants. Not to mention that Karma is fairly rich himself. If they ever adopted and started a family, they'd both be able to provide for the child along with themselves. I can barely provide for myself every month..._

He reached a shaking hand out and turned the faucet off once the water was up to just a few inches above his waist. 

_They don't have to lean down to hug the other, or to kiss. They're perfect for each other, and I'm... I'm just me..._

He slowly raised his arms up from the water and hugged himself, warm, salty tears still streaming down his face. He leaned over some, the tips of his hair dipping into the water. He kept biting back the urge to scream, knowing it'd be a rude awakening for Karma and Gakushuu. So he cried silently, the only noise that ever left his lips were small whimpers.

When Nagisa got out of the bath and entered the room, Karma and Gakushuu were both awake. Karma was the first to notice him and rushed over to him, pulling the petite male into a tight hug. When he pulled away, he noticed how red Nagisa's eyes were and frowned. "Nagi, what's wrong?"

The bluenette just shook his head and answered with "I just got soap in my eyes, don't worry" before moving away from Karma and heading over to the dresser that was there for him. Karma didn't buy it, sensing that there was something more that Nagisa wasn't telling them, but he didn't ask for any more information.

Nagisa got dressed in a black tank top, throwing on a sweater over it, and a pair of loose pants. As Karma was getting dressed in his old clothing, seeing as Gakushuu was already dressed, he decided to strike up a conversation. "How about we go and head over to the restaurant that's nearby, grab something to eat? I know that I'm not the only one who has to be hungry."

Gakushuu agreed and got off the bed. "That sounds fine to me." He then looked over at Nagisa, who was silent for the most part. "What about you, Nagisa?" The bluenette only shook his head, not looking at either of them. "I'll stay here." He whispered, throwing the towel he had used to dry off into the laundry pile. Karma sighed and walked over to him before sitting down in front of him. He reached a hand up and brushed blue locks out of the way before leaning up and planting a small kiss on his lips.

"Nagisa, I'm going to drag you with us if I have to. You need to eat, you look a lot skinnier than when I last saw you, which only proves that you haven't been eating well. Please... If not for us, then for the sake of your health."

Nagisa hated when Karma did this, using his sweet tone of voice and giving him a look he can't ever deny. He choked out a small 'f-fine', looking away from Karma. The redhead smiled, pleased, and stood up, kissing the top of his head. "Want me to carry you?" The smaller male didn't even answer with words, instead he held his arms up to Karma. He picked him up, gently holding him and walking over to Gakushuu. 

The strawberry blond grabbed Nagisa's flats and helped get them on the bluenette before standing up, gently kissing his cheek then giving Karma a light kiss on the lips. The redhead smiled before walking to the door. They left the room and Nagisa winced at the bright light that shone into his eyes. He quickly shut his eyes and buried his face into Karma's shoulder, not liking the light at all.

_Maybe...just maybe...this won't be so bad after all..._


	3. Chapter 3

After getting something to eat, Karma and Gakushuu brought Nagisa back to the club since his shift technically wasn't done yet. They decided to wait around for him, since he only had about an hour or so left, and it was mostly serving at the bar. He was laughing and smiling while talking to a guy with white hair, an old friend probably. Karma and Gakushuu had agreed on keeping watch, to make sure nothing would harm Nagisa.

Karma spotted this tall man heading toward the bar, but something seemed really off about him. The redhead sent a signal to Gakushuu that pretty much meant that he should go make sure Nagisa stays distracted. The strawberry blond nodded and headed over to the bar. Nagisa's attention seemed to turn to him almost immediately. Karma reached for the knife that was on his leg, grabbing it while keeping his gaze on the guy.

The guy pulled out a gun from his jacket and aimed it in Nagisa's direction. He put his finger on the trigger before suddenly getting tackled to the ground. He had still managed to shoot, but his aim was way off and the bullet ended up hitting one of the lights. 

Nagisa's eyes widened and he quickly looked past Gakushuu to see Karma having the guy tackled, sitting on his chest with a knife to his neck. He also had this murderous aura around him, which sent shivers down the bluenette's spine. He gulped upon realizing that the guy had been trying to shoot at  _him._ He quickly leaped over the counter and headed over to Karma, Gakushuu not far behind. 

"Why the hell were you trying to shoot at Nagisa?!" Nagisa managed to hear Karma say to the guy, his eyes narrowing. "L-like I'd tell y-you." The guy spat, not feeling the slightest bit threatened by the redhead. That only irritated him even more and he moved the knife closer, allowing the knife to start a cut. "You better tell me or I'll fucking kill you!"

"Karma/Akabane!" Both Nagisa and Gakushuu spoke at the same time. The redhead quickly turned to look at them and his murderous gaze seemed to soften when he saw that Nagisa was okay. He moved the knife and cut the guy's cheek before standing up and going over to the two. 

Nagisa hugged him once he was in range and buried his face in his chest. "You idiot." Gakushuu gave him a light shove on the shoulder, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend's actions. Karma wrapped his arms protectively around Nagisa before looking at the strawberry blond and giving a small smirk. "You still love me~" He purred, then kissed his cheek. He didn't seem to notice when Nagisa's grip on his jacket tightened. 

The bluenette soon pulled away, not looking at Karma or Gakushuu. "I still have to work, don't go killing anyone or picking fights." He mumbled before walking back over to the bar. "No promises~" Karma smirked as he watched him, and his comment made Gakushuu lightly shove him on the shoulder again.

But, yeah. He didn't pick any fights or kill anyone.


End file.
